


No Rushing

by Njaybird



Category: All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: A take on Diana's POV during their first night back at Sept-Tours in The Book of Life.**SPOILERS** if you have not read Shadow of Night, but it's early enough in The Book of Life that I don't think it's revealing anything important that you wouldn't already know from the previous book.





	No Rushing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Shadow of Night ahead -- you have been warned. Enjoy!

I asked him to make time stand still, to help me forget, for a moment. _Take me back to the beginning_ , I thought, _when it was just you and me_. 

Em was gone. Jack, Annie, Mary Sidney, and Philippe were gone, too. We were home, but it wasn’t the same as when we had left it. The hardest battles were yet to come. And tonight, I wanted to forget. 

_Let it just be you and me tonight._

He heard me, somehow, and knew what I couldn’t say aloud: I needed the comfort of his body tonight. He moved slowly, cautiously, giving me time to pull away, but I didn’t want to wait. My fingers twined in his hair and pulled his still-bearded face to mine. I kissed him, hard and deep, and felt him begin to relax under my mouth.

His hands wandered, removing my nightgown and exploring my changing body. We hadn’t had sex since London, and the twins were growing faster now. One hand lingered on my rounding belly, while the other traveled upward and across my breasts. The feel of his cool skin across my nipples had me gasping, and he took the opportunity to break our kiss.

His lips, teeth, and tongue found their way slowly down my body. Matthew was enjoying himself, taking his time, relishing every moan and every invocation of his name that burst from my throat. When he finally, _finally_ landed where I wanted him, I cried out, gripping the sheets in exquisite agony as his tongue swiped along my aching cunt. My hips lifted toward him, a silent plea for more, but his left hand held me place. His nip at my inner thigh was a clear message: no rushing. As he returned to suckling gently on my swollen clit, the fingers of his right hand went to work, teasing their way inside and then stroking, curling, drawing me into all-consuming waves of pleasure.

My husband knew how to make my body sing, and vampire stamina meant that he could keep going all night. But I was mortal, and impatient. After he had brought me to the edge and back again once, twice, three times, I couldn’t stand it any longer. “Please, Matthew, I need — _fuck_ —fuck me, please.” He turned me in his arms and let his weight settle on top of my lower half. I could feel his own desire pressing against my leg, but I knew he wouldn’t give in so easily.

“You wanted time to stand still,” he said, nuzzling against my back.

“It has!” I complained, lifting my hips to make my point.

“Then why are you rushing me?” His mouth wandered lazily along my spine. One hand cupped my left breast, as the other slowly traced the scars Satu had left me. But just as I was relaxing into his touch again, Matthew paused, his hand tracing an unfamiliar shape across my hips and lower back. “Why have you stopped?” I twisted around to look back at him. His eyes showed me a mix of concern, admiration, and arousal. When he told me about the shadow of the fire drake, I felt a moment of self-consciousness. Would Matthew—my eternally perfect, immortal vampire—still desire me, with this new mark, never mind the changes that pregnancy would bring?

As if reading my mind, he reassured me: “It’s beautiful. Another sign of your courage.” His lips returned to work, tracing the outline of the creature before venturing lower again. Matthew’s mouth left no more room for doubt about his desire for me, but he still wasn’t giving me what I wanted. I screamed into the pillow, in a wordless plea for him to take me. At last, he turned me over again, moved his mouth back up my body, and guided his hard cock inside me.

It was like coming home. I felt whole again for the first time since we had returned from the past. I met his eyes and moaned his name. He growled somewhere deep in his chest and fell against my neck, his slow thrusts gaining speed. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand, and used the other on my hip to change his angle slightly. _Oh_ , that was it. “Yes. More. Please, Matthew, I can’t—“

My orgasm hit me all at once, like a wave on a storming sea. Matthew wasn’t far behind me, his cry of my name reverberating off the stone walls of his tower room as his final thrusts drew my climax out.

He collapsed over me, arms framing my face, forehead pressed to mine. My legs felt heavy, my body exhausted from our marathon of love-making. I heard him whispering in French that I half-understood— _je t'aime, ma lionne, mon coeur t’appartient_ — before I drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperately in love with these characters and having so much fun writing with them. Tell me what you want to see next?


End file.
